


Soap

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Its funny at points, Masturbating, Mentions of Violence, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, almost like mulan in a way, gabe cant handle feelings, gabe is gonna be a dick at first, reader has a sad past, reader is trying to pass as a male but is actually a female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: You're just a girl trying to be a Blackwatch agent. the thing is, no one knows you're a girl, not even your commander.But one night you just had to sing in the showers while he was checking around and he stops in.yf/n= your fake name





	1. Soap

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sleepy and threw this together, I will go back and edit things to make it sound better

You didn't think it would start (or end) like this, in a way its was like god was laughing at you, the steam of the shower couldn't hide you fully exposed body from the shocked but calm gaze of the blackwatch commander, all these years you tried to pass off as a male with Angela only knowing your real sex because you begged her not to tell anyone. You even changed your name, things that could get you and angela in a load of trouble with both Overwatch and Blackwatch. You knew it was a dangerous job for a woman to work in the weapons department, just a woman being in blackwatch was a dangerous job. It was mainly composed of skilled men that worked under reyes but they never had a sex barrier for the program, it was pretty much dont ask, dont tell. The main reason there was a lack of women in the program was that most women didn't want their hands dirty with the stuff they had to do to even enter blackwatch. But you, you proved yourself to get into blackwatch, it wasn't easy though, the entrance mission was probably the worst mission you did upon going under reyes. Kill all hostile targets. Burn the bodies. 

You had covered your breast and shut your legs tight, there was no way of getting out of this awkward situation. you thought you were alone in the shower room, who the hell showers at almost 2am anyway? Besides you, it was a safer time where no one would be awake. But you were careless with not paying attention, so the commander walked in silently on your shower. It would have been just fine if you weren’t fucking singing ‘soap’ by Melanie Martinez. You always had a crush on him, you never let it interfere with your work though, no matter how many times you seen him shirtless it was like looking at a god, the scars that covered his sweet caramel body, the thought of him being in the shower with you was far from your mind but thinking about it in another serino wouldn't be quite that bad honestly. 

“yf/n” reyes said after what seemed like hours, “is there…. Something you would like to tell me?”

He reached passed you and turned off the shower to get a fully good look at you, your naked body was still covered in soap. His eyes roamed your body up and down from the curves of your hips that looked so delicious, to the way you were covering yourself so shyly. It turned him on, turned him on too much. Something started growing in the pit of his stomach, this want not the time for his lust to get in the way of the real problem at hand. How did he not notice that you were a female the whole time? You hid it pretty damn well, even when your were on your period. But he did notice that you were shorter than most of the men there, he didn't think it was much, you just got the short genes he guess and now here you both are. 

“I…” you started “I’m sorry?” you said in a questionable tone, goosebumps ran down your body, the last thing you wanted was to make eye contact with the man. Noticing your goosebumps, he grabbed a towel and handed to you, he even turned around as you wrapped yourself up. 

“When you’re done, go get some rest. Come to my office at 600 hours. No later” he said as he glanced over his shoulder at you one more time and left the shower room. 

The door slammed as you threw your back against it, it was too late at night to text Angela who would have came to you right away. “Guess I have to own up to this..” you sighed and slid into your pjs which consisted of a oversized shirt and basketball shorts and crawled into bed, sleeping was going to be a hard task as you would have to wake up in a few hours to see the commander again. You weren't ready, you could get in so much trouble for faking identification, not only that, you would get angela in trouble too. You turned over and closed your eyes, hoping the meeting will be quick and painless.

-Meanwhile with Reyes-

Reyes returned to his room, going through the event that just happened over and over in his head, “Athena, pull all data info on (yf/n), including data before joining blackwatch” a screen materialized in front of him, showing him everything about you, where you lived, what schools you went to, even your birth certificate, social security card and photo. That's it. The birth certificate and social security card. They had your name and sex on it. “How did I forget to check this?” he glazed over it, normally that stuff is checked by the doctor before being put into a file, he knew Angela had to be covering for you, “y/n? Is that her real name? She even went through the trouble of having a fake one. Why is she hiding this?” He questioned, he couldn't deny that it was one smart move, this intrigued him to no end. Looking at your photo, he saw the feminine features more clearer now, and you were beautiful. The feeling in his stomach was still there, how long have you been showering this late at night? And the singing, it was amazing, he didn't expect it to come from you, he was just going around to check the facility before going to bed. 

The things he could have done to you in the shower crept into his mine, your wet, soft body, he wondered what it would be like to have his mouth all over you. He thought about caressing and squeezing your breast, having your nipples in his mouth, he could feel the painful twitching of his cock trying to get out of his tight black jeans. He wanted to have you on it so bad, reaching his hand to unbutton his pants, he slowly began to stroke his cock. Thoughts of fucking you in the shower, having you crying and moaning his name was all he could think about and how he wanted to see your face when he would fill up your pussy with with his cum. It was enough for him to send him over the edge, shaking and breathing heavy from his shameful activity. He closed his eyes and laid down, he didn't want you to think of him this way, he can't let emotions get in the way of the conflict that would be happening in a few hours.


	2. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes pulls you in his office, you tell your story but there has to be a deal in order for you to keep your identity a secret

You woke up a few hours later to the sound of your phone going off, it was almost time for you to go face the commander. “I don't think i can handle this” you said to yourself as you got out of bed and got dressed in your regular black watch uniform. It was just a plain black shirt with plain black pants and boots, you kept wraps by you at all times, though your boobs weren't big, they would still be noticeable with the shirt. You looked at yourself in the mirror and breathed deeply, “it’s ok, it’s ok… everything will work out and hopefully things will go fine!” you laughed nervously, you were sleep deprived and worried, things might not be ok. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

A few small knocks came to the door of commander Gabriel Reyes’ office, “come in,” he said as you open the door hesitantly, he was sitting behind a large dark oak desk with a red rolling chair. The office wasn't too big, due to the 4 file cabinets and another desk that had a radio and a few pictures of him and the overwatch team on them. Paperwork littered the desk he worked at, he look like he didn't get much sleep either, he took a sip from the coffee mug he had that said ‘#1 commander’ on it, you remember when Jesse got everyone to pitch in to buying it for him as a christmas present last year. “Close and lock the door behind you, y/n, i don't want anyone walking into this meeting.” your whole body went cold and your mind went numb how did he- “I said close the door.” his voice rose, you locked the door behind you and walked over to the desk standing in front of him.

“Sir, i would prefer if you didn't call me by my real name” you said sheepishly, “I know fasling my documents to get into Blackwatch is worth getting discharged for but please, I have my reason”

Reyes leaned back in his chair and looked you up and down, “well, you better start talking before I send you on your way now, hopefully Angela won't be getting in trouble for lying to officials about the true identity of a solider.” 

You sighed and looked him in the eye, as you started your story

-many years ago-

It wasn't easy living in a military house, your mother was an Army nurse and your dad was a Marine. You had two older brothers that were about 15 and 16 loved you very much and protected 10 year old you, you had the grace of your mother but the cockiness of your father, it was hard for you to be a good student sometimes. There were times of peace in your family, when you all could go out and laugh and have fun but it was hard when your father would black out in a drunk rage. Anything wrong that was done was surely met with yelling and thrown items, he normally trashed the house while your mother and older brothers fought him off, by the time they were done, your father would leave the house and come back hours later crying and begging for forgiveness. And your mother took it every time. You decided that you wanted to be the one to protect them, you didn't like the fighting and the crying that happened all the time, something had to be done. 

One night your father went on one of his horrible drunken tangents, he injured your brothers badly and it was just you and your mother, you pulled at her leg while they argued, it got so bad that your father ended up shoving you mother into the fridge and you were pushed out the way. You were a crying sobbing mess as you begged your father to stop, afraid that he would hurt her even more you saw a fork on the table and stab him in the lower back, he screamed in pain and ended up slapping you across the room, “you wanna fight like a man?!” he yelled at you as he grabbed you by your shirt, “a girl like you won't be able to fight off a man like me! Learn your place!” another slap across the face, you tried to get out of his hold and he just laughed, “Your brothers ain't here to save your ass” his other hand clamped around your throat as you choked and gasped for air.

“Fuck… you… old man” you spat out and you were able to reach for one of the candle holders behind you and hit him across the face, he dropped you and you scrambled to your feet, getting all the air you could. “I’ll beat any man, I’ll be the one to end you” you exhaled, your mother rushed to your father’s side as she got a look at his face, you made a gash into his right eyebrow, he seemed to be unconscious, “run y/n!” she yelled “he’ll wake up soon!”

You shook your head, “No mom! I won't leave you with him, it can be you, me and my brothers!” you walked up to her and grabbed her arm, “we don't have to live like this.”

There were tears in her eyes, just like yours, “I can't let him hurt my little girl, run, hide, just go” she gently shoved you out the door and slammed it, you begged to be let back in punching and kicking the door as you heard the screams of you mother through the door and silence. You didn't want to know what happened, you were too scared, so you ran and from there you cut your hair and changed your identity. You ended up living with an older woman who you helped and dropped out of school for the military, while you weren't physically great, you were good enough, but you were amazing with weapons and the knowledge of them, that caught the eye of overwatch, and here you are now. Standing in front of your commander, who reminds you a bit of your father. 

/////////////////

The commander didn't move an inch since you told your whole story, he was studying you over and over, “I see,” he said standing up, “maybe you should start acting like a girl rather than a boy” he made his way around to you and wiped a tear from your face, when did you start crying? “You know, y/n is more of a fitting name for you” why was he showing you affection? He was the most hardass guy you knew, “I also have a similar past, I can relate to you. But do you think you can keep this game up?”

“I can if you let me sir, I won't cause any conflict” you said, “I’ll do anything if you can let me stay” you saw a smirk come across his face, those three words was all he needed to have you in the right place

“Anything huh?” he cooed, “thats a big deal, how about I start you off with something simple?” you were confused, what was he going to make you do? Slight fear settled in your gut as the space between you two closed, “you will do everything and anything I ask you to do, if I say run 50 laps, you run them, if i say bring me coffee, you bring me coffee.”

Ok. that's simple, nothing you couldn't handle rig- “and if I say take off your clothes, you take them off.” he finished, he wanted to laugh as he saw the horror in your eyes, he wouldn't, would he? He was just being nice a minute ago, was he some sort of sadist? “Hmm, maybe you should take off your shirt, I want to see how you're pulling this off”

“I fucking hate you” you breathed as you nervously pulled your shirt off to reveal the wraps that held your breast flat, he ran a hand over it which made shiver go down your spine, he looked at your blushing face and smirked

“Take off the wraps. Now.” he said, you shook your head, just the thought of him seeing you for who you really are is bad enough, but this is worst. He wrapped an arm around your back surprisingly gently and pulled you close, you could smell the coffee faintly on his breath, “did you just deny an order?” he growled, his hand took up a large span of your back, if you tried to fight him it would not end well. He slid his hand over to where the wrappings began until a knock came to the door.

“Commander? Ya’ busy in there?” it was McCree, the cowboy that you needed to get out of Reyes’ arms and threw your shirt on, walking out the door.

“Ah, Jesse, good morning!” you chimed, “right on time” he tipped his hat at you as you sped off to go do your job, turning back to look at the defeated looking Reyes’, you held up a middle finger and smiled. 

Buzz buzz

Commander Ass: This meeting isn't over, You're glad McCree came in and for that middle finger, I want the all the bullets organized. I will check. Get to it y/n.

Maybe you got too cocky.


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some time with McCree and Genji, until the Commander comes in.

It was a long morning, you organized the bullets by size and was able to repair a few guns before lunch time, “man, the commander has you working ya’ ass off, what ya’ do?” McCree came in wearing his hat and his signature smile with his cigar stuck in his mouth as usual.

“You know you can't smoke in here! Put it out unless you wanna blow us all up with the amount of gunpowder we have here, it's pretty useless by now. But you know, never know when we need to go back to the 1800’s” you laughed, he chuckled and put the cigar out on his hand, you cringed as he did it, he knew you hated that but it never bothered him. 

“I’d be doing us all a favor then, dont wanna be stuck with ol’ Reyass all our lives right?” 

Reyass. That's a new name you got to put down in your phone.

“I wouldn't mind it,” you said, “and to answer your earlier question, I messed up some stuff with the the shipment of ammo in the last mission,i didn't think it was bad but you know him.” you finished up the buffing on a gun and laid it on the desk, turning off the lights in your repair room, you and McCree walked down to the dining hall and sat at the table with genji. Genji didn't say much, but when he did, it was because McCree would ask something about how does he pee in that metal which often ended in threats and almost fighting.

“Hey Genj, how’s your training going?” you asked taking a bite of a chicken sandwich, it was plain but in that moment, it was the best thing you ate all day. The only thing you ate.

“Ah, yf/n, Training is well, you should train more or you will slack off like cowbaby over here” he glared at Jesse, who side eyed him, “you’ll start missing your shots, then you will have to resort to using the Athena training program.” 

“Jesse… don't tell me you’re going soft on us?” you said in a sad tone, “I wonder what Reyes thinks about the pretty cowboy missing his shots?”

Jesse stood up and pounded the table, “Ya’ wanna settle this out tinman?” you went quiet, this was getting too good and you needed the cheering up after this morning. Genji stood up and held a knife at Jesse. 

The cafeteria was hushed by then, everyone was watching the two, “Can you try to hit me and not the the air tank that you made explode last time?” 

“Oh you bet I’ll hit ya’, I’ll hit ya right the fuck-”

The doors slammed open and it was like hell froze over. Commander Reyes. “ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING AGAIN?!” he yelled, Genji and McCree stepped apart, they were kinda like his kids. Kids he didn't want. 

“Nah sir, just talkin’ out” Jesse smiled, everyone knew that playboy smile was not going to work on the commander

“How about the both of you go run laps, McCree you run an extra 10, you’re getting fat!” he growled, you started to laugh but quickly stopped when you saw the commander look at you, “and yf/n, we already had a talk this morning. You want to meet me back in the weapons bay after lunch, I think you need training too”

He left just like he come in, cold and pissed off. Everyone went back to eating, except for mcCree, you felt bad, McCree wasn't fat, he had a little belly on him but he was fine to you. “I’m going for laps.” he said as he left, you sworn you saw a tumbleweed roll outside the door.

Buzz Buzz

Commander Reyass: Weapons bay. Now. bring me a Coffee.

//////////////////////////////////

“I want you to test a few weapons, I know you fix them but you hardly use them.” Reyes said drinking the coffee you got him, “this isn't sweet enough” he sat the coffee down, you sighed and grabbed one of the small guns off the wall, “get a bigger one” he pointed to a larger model, one you would need help holding still.

“Sir, that gun is a little heavy for me, and it's half my size” he groaned and grabbed the weapon like a toy and pushed you to the firing range, he handed the gun to you and you almost fell over if the wall wasn't there, once you were sort of steady he brought a robot target out. You exhaled and fired, you missed and the recoil almost made you drop it.

“No. no. god you know a lot about the gun but you can't even get steady,” he grabbed your hip and held both of your hands, “you got to spread your legs apart too, how long have you been here and you don't know the basics?” his left leg spread yours apart, if you leaned back any more you'd be sitting on him.

He pulled to him, you could feel his breathing on your neck, it only made you nervous more. “I only shot a few weapons really, you normally make me stay with the weapons while everyone else does the dirty work.” He adjusted your arms to where the gun felt lighter to you.

“Looks like we have to work on that y/n,” he said, the way he says your name so smoothly made you bite your lip, why did it sound perfect from him? “Fire” you pulled the trigger and was able to hit your target, a smile formed across your face. 

While you were distracted for the moment, Reyes ran a hand down your hip and griped your ass tightly, the action made you gasp and look at him, he was smirking at you. “I really want to slap you for that” you growled, another grip was tighter and a slap was thrown in, you turned around and shoved the gun at him, “asshole.”

He pushed you against the wall, “Then slap me, that's an order” he laughed, “do it” you felt your hand hit his face, it was tough, he did have the jawline of a perfect statue. He looked at you, slightly disappointed, “that was weak, maybe if I give you more to get mad at I can get a better reaction.” 

Turned you around and pinned you with your face to the wall, he continued to slap your ass over and over again, it was a turn on but you wouldn't let him know that “are you liking this y/n? I can see you wiggling your ass when I hit you, such a naughty girl” 

You tried to shove him off you, you weren't going to let this asshole get to you, “shut up and get off me!” your attempt to get him off of you made him laugh, he pressed up against you as you could feel how hard he was through his pants and he slowly grinded on your ass.

“I think you want me on you, or should i say, ‘in’ you?” he asked, as his hand reached into your pants, rubbing your your clit, causing you to spread your legs more, “that's right, spread those legs for me,” you were starting to soak through your underwear and Reyes was enjoying it more and more, “I got you this wet from just some spanking and grinding? I’m going to have a fun time with you y/n” 

“Sir…. please...not here…” you begged, you were unable to control yourself from grinding on his fingers, it was the most embarrassing thing but you didn't care, you wanted your commander to fuck you. 

He pulled his hand out of your pants as you groaned in objection, he held his fingers to your mouth, “suck them.” he ordered, your mouth opened as you sucked on his fingers, tasting your own wetness, “I wonder how well you can suck my cock if you can suck my fingers this good” he said as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his shirt. 

He grabbed the gun you were using and put it back on the wall, “Maybe next time I’ll find out, but for now, go clean up and run laps.” he said leaving the out the door

////////////////////

You were able to grab a shower in peace this time but you couldn't keep the thoughts of Reyes’ hands on you, “I need to get it together,he's playing with me and I'm not having it!” you growled as you got changed, you checked your phone to see a new message.

Commander Reyass: next time you need to take a shower, come to my room. Don't want to get caught again right? 

You looked at the phone hesitantly, was this a joke? You knew if you took this things could go wrong. 

Commander Reyass: That's an order

Of course it was.


	4. Before the Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more stuff happens between you and Reyes before a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to write more in, I might make the next chapter longer if I have time <3

A few days have passed since the encounter that happened at the weapon bay came about, Reyes would text you small things that he ordered from you and you would do them. It was really just getting his coffee and paperwork handled as a mission was going to be happening in the next few hours, he made sure you stayed on base to handle the weapons that needed to be sent over to where they were going, all the way to Egypt. While you were packing the last of the ammo, Reyes snuck in behind you and watched you carefully.

You had your headphones in humming to the tune of Florence and the Machine, you did a few small dance moves that Reyes giggled at, he could tell you were in a happier mood than last time. Maybe it was just because he was leaving for a few days. 

He rubbed his hands together and slapped your ass, holding on to it like a play toy, you yelped in surprise and turned around the see the cheeky grin of your commander, ‘how long have you been standing there?” you asked, covering your ass before another assault could happen.

“Long enough to see you dance,” you said as he looked into the boxes you packed up, “this seems like a good amount, thanks” he closed and locked the boxes up, turning around and sitting on one, he pay his lap and looked at you.

“You can't be serious? Someone could walk in” he scoffed as you looked away from his wanting gaze, you started to clean up around your station, it was going to be a long few days but you were glad to have some peace of mind without being tormented by Reyes every chance he got.

He hand reached out and grabbed your tiny around as he pulled you down on his lap, both legs on each side of him, “don't worry y/n, no one is going to see or hear us in this room,” he said as he ran his hands up your thighs, stopping at your belt, “so make all the noise you want” he rested his lips on your neck as your body shivered underneath his touch. 

You squirmed around as you started to push and hit him away, “the only noise I'll be making is the one where I slam the door in your face after I kick you out!” he laughed at your threat, you both knew that you weren't strong enough to fight the super solider, he could honestly break you in half if he wanted to. 

Reyes continued kiss your neck, slowly lifting up your shift until he got to the wrappings, with one strong pull he ripped them from your body, causing you you gasp and cover your chest before you slapped him again, this time with more force. You could see the lust in his eyes during that moment of frozen time, what was he going to do? “That’s more like it, I like seeing you this fired up” he grinned, “all the more reasons I want to fuck you” he roughly kissed down your chest, gripping your breast and licking over your nipples.

You were holding back moans as your nails dug into his large biceps, “s-sir…. Don't…” you whined, your nipples getting hard from his tongue. 

“Are you disobeying me y/n? I thought we had a deal” he bit down and sucked on your nipple, treating the other as the same, you knew there were going to be marks on you and he wanted to get as many as he could on you.

“Fuck!” you cried out in pain, but pleasure was not far behind it as tears formed in your eyes, “don't stop…. Please sir….” you begged, Reyes was smiling through the hitting on your chest. He's been waiting to hear those words from your for a while, his started to unbutton his pants as you saw how big he was for the first time. 

You gasped at the length of his cock, that wasn't going to go in you? Right? He took one of your hands and placed it on his throbbing length, “have you ever gave a hand or blowjob before?” he asked, you sheepishly shook your head no. “So you're a virgin?” a blushing nod followed, he knew this was going to be a great deal in the end.

He pushed you off his lap and down on your knees, “just like with the fingers yesterday, suck me off” you glared up at him, he can't be serious that you were going to put this whole thing in your mouth

“There's no way I can get all that in my mouth,” you protested, “and if I did I would be choking and gagging probably, something I really don't want-” while your mouth was open, Reyes took the chance to grab that back of your head and push his cock deep in your mouth, you struggled for air as he was generous enough to start out slow, but still too deep.

“Come on, breath through your nose,” he said watching you struggle, you took his word and soon you were feeling alright beside the few moments of gagging you had, “that's what I want to see y/n, you look so beautiful taking my cock and choking on it” His hips started to thrust deeper into your mouth, faster as you tried to keep up, he was getting closer to cumming, “fuck, y/n, I’m going to cum” he breathed, you tired to pull yourself from him but he kept your steady, “did I say I was going to pull out? Swallow my load, that's an order.”

You were freaking out, you didn't want to swallow this asshole’s cum, you begged for something to happened before then, just as Reyes was just about to cum, the alarm went off in the whole building, indicating that it was time for the mission. Literally saved by an alarm. Reyes groaned as he never got his release.

“When I come back me and you are going to have some alone time,” he said as he kissed the top of your head, “next time I'll be making you scream.”

////////////////

Everything was boarded on the ship when you ran to say bye to genji and McCree, they both looked annoyed and sleep deprived, “good luck guys, see you and your weapons when your get back” you said, “Jesse, please. Don't damage your gun like last time” your begged. 

He smiled and tipped his hat, “listen yf/n, I got this in the saddle, don't worry” he pat your head in a big brother sort of way. 

Buzz Buzz

Commander Reyass: I left a key in your room, it's to my room. Take your shower there like I asked you before. Unless you want to get in trouble.

You: fine. Better not be any cameras in there 

Commander Reyass: I was too busy to install those, but later I will ask you to video call me.

It was then that the commander walked in and onto the ship, “men let's go” he said as the helicopter started up, “yf/n, take care of my paper work, I'll be asking for important documents I need pictures of.” that was the last thing he said before the cargo door shut. 

This might be a good few days.


	5. A Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to talk to Angela and Jack for a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to use songs as titles for some of these chapters

It's been about 2 days since Reyes and the others left for Egypt, he would ask you to take pictures of documents on his desk and send them, along with the joking of him wanting a nude, which you ignored those. 

While you were running a few laps in the training room, you saw a familiar blonde woman walk in and smile at you, “hello, y/n, I see you’re still good at being boy” she chimed with a laugh, you ran over to her and hugged her.

“Angela! I miss you so much!” you cried, “Reyes is an asshole, I can’t stand him!” 

Another giggle came from her, “I thought you two were getting close, he’s not the sexy piece of ass you were calling him before Blackwatch?

You covered her mouth in irritation, you did like Reyes, too much before join blackwatch. You thought he was going to be easy on you, but in this case where he knows you’re a girl, life got harder than it ever did.

It wasn't too long after that strike commander Morrison came in, you always called him the Captain America of Overwatch to yourself. He was handsome and beautiful at the same time, but for some reason you had a thing for the bad boy Reyes, “ah, yf/n, if you keep flirting with Angela like that I’d have to label you both a couple” he laughed, you blushed, Angela was a beautiful woman, tall, slender, and german. You were just, plain. 

“I don't mean to disagree with your compliment but I think you two would look better together Strike Commander,” you smiled, Angela had a small crush on him but only you knew about it, she was about to shove you until the commander laughed, was he blushing too?

“yf/n, I came down to talk to you about something that Commander Reyes needs” 

He couldn't just text you? Why send Morrison all the way down here? Besides the fact he could just be checking on everything here and to make sure that everyone was doing work.

“Did you hear what I said?” Morrison ask as he waved his hand in front of you, oh shit, you zoned out

“Captain America- I MEAN MORRISON” you began, og god, you're embarrassing, did you really just call him captain america? 

A burst of laughter came from Morrison and Angela that tears formed in their eyes, “captain america huh? That has to be the best name I’ve heard so far!” Angela said, “and is Reyes the winter soldier?”   
You were blushing like crazy, “anyway… i'm sorry sir. What did you need?” 

“Ah, Reyes wants you on the next plane to Egypt, they need you over there, he said things are a little more worrisome than expected and needs you there as the head weapons specialist.”

Is that so?

“Really? Tomorrow?” you groaned, “guess i should go pack.” you started to walked out the training room when Angela grabbed you.

“Remember to be careful, don’t do anything that you could get caught for” she said with a worried looked in her eyes, Angela always worried about you going on mission, especially if you got hurt and they would need to take off your clothes. 

You smiled at her and held her hand, “don't worry Angela, I'm always careful” 

If only she knew

///////////////////////////

“You have a lot of explaining to do asshole,” you said into the phone, video calling Reyes as you packed your bag, he looked like he was alone in a hotel room wearing nothing but his beanie and his black pants, “and can you put on a shirt?! Take that damn beanie off too!”

Reyes rolled his eyes, “you really sound like a girl when you nag me, the beanie stays on, as for the shirt, I was hoping you’d enjoy the view of me not having one.”

You couldn't lie, you always loved looking at him shirtless, his broad shoulders that were marked up, followed by more that covered his whole body, what would it feel like to kiss them all? 

“You know, maybe you could give me some new scars, preferably on my back?” he teased, you wouldn't mind that but you weren't going to let him know that

“Shut up, i'm getting my own room when i get there, any reason why you need me there?”

He rubbed his beard, suddenly looking serious, “we have a group of terrorist in region, they’re taking and hacking ominics to carry out rebellion against the government for passing the bill of having ominics in the military. They want the jobs to belong to humans, the leader goes by the name of Zadd, that's all we know, i’ll send you his information in a few minutes.”

You frowned, “is he really that bitter?”

“His family got killed in the first ominic crisis before blackwatch was formed, you should get some sleep, the plane will be in at 600 hours.” he said, “I’ll have the crew move all cargo on a different plane.”

You nodded was just about to end the call before reyes spoke, “wear your hair down more, you look nice, more feminine”

“Go to bed, you’re sleep deprived” you said and hung up, rolling over into bed you got a message from Reyes, it was a photo of the leader of the terrorist, he was in his older twenties, dark hair and eyes, a scar that came down his left cheek. You prayed that you wouldn't have to run into this guy in the street.

/////////////////////////

The alarm went off as your body refused to accept the fact that you had to leave your bed, you woke up early enough to go shower in Reyes’ room, which looked obviously better than everyone else’s room, he had a kitchen, a bigger bed and his bathroom was actually clean. You turned on the shower, which was made of glass and stepped in. It’s been a long time since you felt like you actually had privacy, the feeling made you smile and you started to sing, trying to make it a quick song, you turned off the shower and got ready to leave. 

Peaking out of Reyes’ room, you sneaked out and went to the top of the building where your pilot was waiting, “Good morning Specialist yf/n, all your equipment has been picked up and transported to base where Commander Reyes wait.” he said as he started the engine, “please make yourself comfortable sir, its a 3 hour ride”

And with that you were off, ready for whatever was awaiting you in Egypt.


	6. Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are in Egypt on a mission

3 hours later you arrived in egypt, it was insanely hot from the waves of heat in your vision looking down at the base where Reyes waited, he was wearing a black tank top with black shorts, is everything he owns black?

“Glad to see you, yf/n” he said, you noticed he was still wearing his beanie, you always wondered what he looked like underneath that.

“You know sir, there's nothing wrong with being bald” you said as the filter in your brain never shuts off, Reyes looked taken aback, insulted.   
He turned around and started walking and you followed, “I’ll have you know that i'm not bald, it just feels comfortable wearing it, it's part of me” 

He’s either going bald or he has grey hair underneath, “anyway you’ll be setting up on the 3rd floor of the base, we already have the ammunition taken care of,” he pressed the button for the elevator, “when nightfall come, you’ll be with me, McCree and Genji are on different bases to cover more ground around the city.”

The elevator dinged and he gently pushed you in, he closed the door and pressed the 3rd floor button, “I see, what is the plans for nightfall?” you asked but Reyes ignored you as he grabbed your hands and pinned you to the wall, kissing you roughly.

“Maybe having you could be my plans,” he said as he started to kiss down your neck, you struggled against him.

“What if there are cameras you idiot?” 

He chuckled, “there aren't any camera and we still have about 15 floors to go” his hand slid up your shirt and underneath your wraps, masaaging and pinching your nipples, a soft moan came from your lips as you tried to hide it.

“Don’t hide that voice from me y/n, I want to hear you sing my name like you sing in the shower”

He lifted up your shirt and trailed kisses down your chest, flicking his tongue over your already sensitive nipples, “Sir… the elevator…” you breathed.

“Will you stop calling me ‘sir’, call me Gabe when we are alone” he looked over at the elevator numbers, it was getting close to your floor, “never have enough damn time” he muttered as he pulled your shirt down.

Once the doors opened, you were trying to hide a massive blush on your face, stepping out the elevator first, you felt yourself get lifted up into a hug by the famous cowboy himself, Jesse, was that another tumbleweed that rolled by? “yf/n! Bout time you got here,” he smiled, “listen, I may need some fixing on my gun here, she’s got to be dressed for tonight”

You laughed, “alright, alright, I’ll get it done as soon as I get my things to my room, but you gotta let me down too and stop picking me up! I may be short but that doesn't mean you get to treat me like a toy.”

McCree laughed and he put you on the floor, “aw geez, thanks yf/n, I’ll only be here for a few hours, I got to get ready to go to another base for tonight.”

You waved to McCree and followed Reyes to your room, it was right by the weapons bay which made it very convenient for you, you got your bags into your room and started unpacking, Reyes was still in the doorway looking at you. “What?” you asked as you turned around, putting clothes in a drawer, you noticed that you had your own bathroom and felt a sense of relief not having to wonder where you needed to wash at.

“You need to stay close to me tonight, you won't know what will be going on, no one will” he said, he had a genuine look of worry on his face, you wish you could go up to him and kiss him, “in case we get split up, meet back here at the base. But we’ll have radios on each other.

“Don't worry Gabe, I know you’ll have my back and I’ll have yours, as much as I would love to push you into a land mine” you giggled, a smile came across his face.

“And I would love to push you down on that bed”

You threw your toothbrush at him, “shut up Gabe, don't you have paperwork to go do?” 

He shook his head, “we are going to be scouting the area as soon as you're done, so hurry up” he threw your toothbrush back “meet me outside.” as he left you to finish, you fell onto your bed and exhaled, it was going to be a long day.

//////////////////////////////////////

Gabe was waiting for you outside the base, you had time to change your outfit similar to his, except you wear a regular black shirt and not a tank top, your hair was in a bun, which you wore rarely and had to tell everyone that it was a man bun. 

“The man bun returns?” 

You were already annoyed with him, “listen, it's hot and you’re stupid for wearing that beanie” you said as you both walked into the city of cairo, it was busy as people and omnics went about their busy day. “It's beautiful here” you said in awe of the city, this was your first time in cairo, you have traveled to many places but being here gave you a sense of adventure.

“It sure is” Gabe was looking at your face as you looked around the city, he wanted to focus on the mission but he couldn't help to notice how relaxed and fascinated you were being here, he took your hand and lead you through the crowded area to get more of your sight seeing in.

You were blushing the whole time, wondering if people thought you were a girl or boy by the way they gave you some side glances, “you don't have to hold my hand you know” you said pulling back from gabe with a blush on your face.

“And what if I want to? You really need to start acting like a woman” he smiled as he took your hand again and you both ended up in the middle of bazaar, it was huge, many people had stands set up with food, jewels, clothes and music. You both walked past a jewel stand where you saw the most beautiful sapphire necklace, Gabe took notice of this as he lead you to a man who was playing music on his guitar. The melody was familiar to you, it was a Team Sleep song, Ever.

“I know this song” you smiled, you were so into the music that you didn't notice Gabe went off.

The man stopped playing, “do you want to sing it for me? I bet you have a nice voice for it young man.” A blush came across your face as you shook your head.

“I couldn't, my voice isn't as great as the guy that sings it.”

Reyes was back just as fast as he left, “You could sing it, do it. That’s an order.”

You glared at him and walked up to the man who began to play, 

'You make that dance look so new, and I brought a face like you never seen,  
I'm yours tonight, so come on'

People were stopping by as they heard your voice, Gabe was staring at you, never breaking his focus on you.

'Light up the stage, so we can all take off, anywhere, we’ll never come back, ever' 

You noticed Gabe looking at you, you couldn't tell the expression on his face, you started to get nervous about it, you were nervous about the whole thing.

'You wear that cast so cool, and i'm a face like you never seen before, around, so come on, yeah, light up the stage so we can all take off, anywhere, we’ll never come back, ever.'

The song ended and a crowd was already around you clapping, you never noticed how many people heard you singing, it was embarrassing, you walked back over to Gabe who was smiling at you. “Now that was beautiful, we should get going, nightfall is coming up” he said as you let him take your hand and walked back to the base.

/////////////////////

It was about 1am when you and Reyes left base, the temperature dropped to freezing by then, luckily you had brought long sleeve shirts with you for this. McCree and Genji followed you until it was time for them to separate.

“Hopefully you won't be attracting them hacked omnics with that light show of yours” McCree said, mocking Genji. 

“And maybe your big mouth won't attract them first” 

“Do not make me raise my voice you two, get the hell out of here and do your jobs, once we kill this bastard then you can have your pissing contest.” Gabe was annoyed as he grabbed your shoulder, “and you, stay behind me, have your gun ready?”

You nodded as you checked over your gun one more time, “remember I upgraded your weapons, so you should be able to do more damage” you said to everyone, “and remember communication”

You all part ways and we about your mission, Gabe suspected Zadd to be in an underground bunker that was about an hour away by walking, so far taking back alleyways were going well, Gabe shot down a few sensors he noticed along the way and you were staying behind him silent and focused. 

“Remember the first time you killed someone?” he asked you.

You did, it wasn't the most pleasant of experiences, there wasn't a gun for you so you had to use the knife you were given to kill the man that ran from you, he was doing dirty work with files from another corporation, one that wanted him dead. It was bloody and messy, but you came back in success. 

“Yeah, I do, it was probably the worst one I had, I had no idea what I was doing, but you guided me through it.” you said with a soft smile on your face.

Gabe stopped as he pressed himself against a wall, you followed his motion, there were two omnics right outside the suspected location, “you take the one on the left, i'll get the right.” you nodded and you made aim at the left bot and you pulled the trigger taking it out silently, gabe pulled his a second behind yours but hit it in the chest.

An alarm rang out from the bot, causing you to cover your ears, “Shit!” Gabe shot it again, this time the bot went down, a door sung open and about 7 men ran out all carrying guns, Gabe switched to his original guns while you used the one you had and you were able to take out 3 while Gabe took out another 3. The last man was the one you’ve been hunting.

“We got eyes on target! Im transmitting my location!” you yelled into the your radio as Gabe started to run after Zadd, you followed him but he was way faster than you, as Gabe turned a corner. Zadd threw out a small blinking device, Gabe wasn't fast enough to stop but you saw what it was. 

“GABRIEL NO!”

An explosion send you flying back down the alley, rubble and dust all mixed together as you were able to stand, dazed, you looked around for any signs of Gabe or Zedd. It was so hard to see what was in front of you, you faintly could hear yelling, it was your radio as Genji and Jesse tried to call you, you couldn't make out what they were saying. 

“Gabe? Where are you?” you stumbled over rocks as a sharp pain came to the right side of your head, touching the area, you didn't have to see it on your black gloves to know you were bleeding. “Shit, I have to get Gabe” 

You saw some shuffling under some bricks and you ran over to it, digging away to find Gabe barely conscious, he was hurt, badly, you tried to move more rubble until he groaned in pain. There was a piece of wooden rod that was lodged into his side, you gasped “Gabe! Oh no! We need a medic!” you radioed to anyone who was available, you pulled his beanie off to find that he actually had a lot of hair, almost like Morrison but there were some grey spots in his hair. 

“T-told you… I wasn't…. Bald….” he smiled, your eyes started to water

“You dumbfuck, why would you chase him?” you cried, he wiped a tear from your eye

“Had to finish the mission”

You held his hand tightly, “fuck that! Look at you!”

Genji and Jesse finally showed up with medic behind them, “we’re going to need a chopper” said the nurse, moving him wasn't an option. Another nurse was healing you while you stared at Reyes who was still in and out of consciousness, the emergency helicopter came and he was loaded on, so were you.

“Will he be ok?” you asked the nurse, she smiled and rubbed your shoulder gently

“From the scan I have, he should be fine, but he’s still in critical condition.” you looked at Gabe who seemed to be knocked out from the medicine they gave him to try to relieve some pain, leaning over him you place a kiss on his lips while the nurse had her back turned.

“If you don't make it out of this, I’ll never forgive you” you sobbed, “I’ll never show anyone who I really am, only you know that. I need you Gabe, I need you to make me remember what being a woman is like” 

He squeezed your hand lightly, “reach… in my…. Pocket” he whispered, you were confused but did as he said, you were careful to not cause any discomfort in the process and pulled out the blue sapphire necklace you saw earlier.   
You looked back at Gabe who went unconscious again, your heart filled with so much emotion that you couldn't stop crying, you hated him, you thought he was an asshole and a idiot. But you loved him. 

“I love you y/n…’ he said, barely above a whisper before his vision went black, you didn't hear him due to the loudness of the helicopter blades.


	7. Im out the hospital!

Heyyyyy I'm ok now! I'm home and I can write! If y'all want anything overwatch related written message me on my Tumblr, bad-wolf-kat!


	8. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! I'm back! i had a blood transfusion but I'm better! you can always inbox on tumblr under the name bad-wolf-kat for request! Thank you all for the love and support! ya'll the best! I might be making a McCree or Jack Morrison smut soon.

It's been 2 days since the explosion in Cairo, it was all over the news, everyone in Blackwatch and Overwatch were going crazy over finding Zadd. Reyes was still unconscious while you still had your head injury that required a few stitches and that you were to be out for mission. You swore you could help out in any way possible but Commander Morrison wasn't having it, he put you on strict watch since you were seen sneaking into the weapons bay after you were told not to. Genji and Jesse were put back in the field and promised they would be careful, you would constantly check in on reyes almost every hour as doctors got annoyed with you really quick. It was around 9 at night when Reyes was finally waking up, you were laying on the sofa next to his bed reading a book, he could see the small glimmer of silver that was around your neck.

“Hope almost dying wasn't a bad time to give you that” he breathed, his voice dry, you turned around as he saw your face light up like it never had before. You rushed to his side as he tried to lift himself up but groans of pain stopped his effort.

“You can't be getting up yet,” you said pushing him back down, “you have a nasty scar that still healing”

He lifted up his sheets to expose a bandage that covered his left side, he remembered the explosion and the rod, the helicopter ride and his words, “shit, did we ever end up getting Zadd?”

You shook your head, “no, he got away, but Overwatch took over the mission, Genji and McCree went with them. As for us, we got put off for the rest of this mission, I can’t even go into my office, neither can you.”

An annoyed huff came from Gabe, “who knows how long that's going to be,” a small blush came across his face, “so, about that helicopter ride…”  
You touched the necklace that dangled right underneath your shirt and grabbed his hand, “yeah, about that…” you both were embarrassed to talk about it, you cleared your throat, “I’m sorry about kissing you, if that was an inappropriate time”

“No, it was fine, it actually made me feel better,” he rubbed the back of his head, noticing his beanie wasn't on, the expression on his face made you giggle, “it's just some grey hairs, i’m not too ashamed about it.”

You reached out and ruffled his hair, “I think it makes you look handsome, not saying that you weren't handsome already”

A smile came upon his face as he took your hand and kissed it, “listen, we’ve known each other for a few years and I know I recently found out that you are indeed a woman, not to mention I have been an asshole to you.” his face grew warmer, “but I did mean it when I said that I love you.”

Your breathing stopped as it took you a moment to process what he just said, “when did you say that?” you asked in confusion.

Gabe realized he was on the verge of passing out back then and cursed himself, “fuck… nevermind, I probably said it in a dream or somethi-”

Before Gabe could finish his words you had grabbed his and pressed your lips on his, it wasn't like any of the kisses before, this one felt real, like it meant something to the both of you. Gabe gave in and gently cupped your face, pulling the kiss deeper. His tongue slid between your lips, he grabbed you and gently pulled you down on him as you started biting on his lip. 

Just as soon as it started, it end as Angela walked into the room and almost dropped her coffee, “o-oh… oh yf/n… Gabe… ah” she was at a lost of words as you both looked like a deer in headlights.

“Angela… he already knows about me,” you looked over at Gabe who had the biggest blush on his face, “you can use my real name”

A sigh a relief and happiness came over Angela, “thank god, wait, how long had he known?” she asked curiously

“Long enough for us to make out” Gabe said under his breath

Angela hummed in amusement, “well then, there’s no use in hiding it anymore then, are you two officially a couple? Because you know that what will mean and there no way you can hide that.”

She was right, if you and Gave were to become a official couple, people will look at you both in all the wrong light. “All these years I’ve been hiding my Identity, I don't know how ready I am to let myself change” Gabe squeezed your hand, a look of worry was on his face, “But my feelings are way too strong to let it affect me, Gabe has gotten to a part of me that I thought was easy to throw away. I guess it's time to stop fighting like a man and fight like a woman.”

“You know the best way to come back out as a woman is?” Angela asked, you were confused you didn't want to do anything big or extravagant, “the company winter ball!”

You remember going to those, it was just an uncomfortable mess as memories of people constantly trying to make you dance and hold conversations with you, “why there?” you whinned.

“If you go with me and wear a dress, not many people will know it's you, and plus, you’re getting an award there for your years in the company” gabe said holding kissing your hand

This was going to be a hassle, Angela walked over and placed a hand on your shoulder, “you still have a few months, you know you can call me if you ever need me” you smiled and gave her a hug. 

From there Gabe had the bandage removed, the stitches were healing, thanks to his fast healing rate, but he did experience some pain, Angela told him he was good enough to go back to his room and to rest . You were helping Gabe walked down to his room from the infirmary when you both got to his door, you still had the key from when he left it with you and you both entered. You got Gabe to sit on the bed while you went to go run a bath for him.

“Thanks for the bath” he said, “I get tired of smelling like a hospital bed”

You came back out and walked him to the bathroom “it's not a big deal,” he was able to prop himself up by holding on to the sink, “think you can handle the rest? I’ll get you some clean clothes and help you to bed, then i’ll call it a night” you started to walk out the bathroom to let him undress until you felt a pull on your arm.

“Stay with me” 

A blush was appearing on your face, “is that an order?” you asked, a small chuckle came from him

“Only if you want it to be” he let go of your arm as he started to strip himself of his clothes, you turned around and closed the door to give him privacy, you made your way back to your room to grab a spare set of clothes, you wanted to have a pair of lingerie, but you never thought you would actually need it here or at all.

You walked back to Reyes’ room and nervously knocked on the door, “come in!” he said, you opened the door to find him sitting on the edge of the bed with black sweat pants on and a towel around his neck, his body was still wet, his hair a mess. “Guess you’re staying?” he smiled as he motioned a finger for you to come to him.

“Yeah…” you said shyly, why were you feeling like this now? He’s seen you naked before, butterflies filled your stomach as he gently grabbed your waist and pulled you on his lap, “I hope you know, I don’t own anything sexy, so my t-shirt and pants will have to do”

He laughed as he started kissing your cheek and neck, “I don’t care about the clothes, you’re already sexy” he said. His hands sliding up your back, “but if you want to get some stuff like that we can go shopping”

A blush was very noticeable on your face from his words, you held his face close to yours and kissed him, it was just like the kiss in the infirmary. Gabe held you closer as he deepened the kiss, biting your lip. You gently pushed him down on the bed, “no need to be gentle with me, it's just a scratch” Gabe said, “but with you, I’m going to make sure you get the gentle treatment”

You shook your head, “honestly, I kinda like how rough you are with me” suddenly a rough smack on your ass caused you to jump, Gabe had that devious smile on his face, you thought for just a moment, going gentle would have been the better option. “If you want me to be rough I will, just let me know if I get too much for you,” Another smack on your ass made you grip his shoulders. 

“I think I want you to call me ‘sir’ this time,” another smack, “you look so cute when say it”

Gabe grabbed you and flipped you on your back, he was now on top of you, he pulled off your shirt and wrappings to expose your breast which you quickly covered, his hand grabbed yours and pinned them to your sides, “don't hide from me now y/n, I’m going to be seeing all of you” his voice trailed down your chest. He took one breast in hand and massaged it, rubbing your nipple until it was hard, then was followed by his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue over it, he could hear your soft moans becoming more constant. 

One bite caused you to gasp, “Gabe!” another bite followed

“Who?” 

“S-sir” you said, he licked and sucked on your nipple again, his hand reached down and unbuttoned your pants, you couldn't cross your legs but he did feel you try, he reached down into your underwear and made circular motions with your clit, “Good girl, now I want to hear that beautiful voice” he said, he had you moaning in pleasure and gripping his bed sheets.

He stopped his motions to pull your pants and underwear off, pulling you to the edge of the bed, he got down on his knees and started to kiss inside your thighs, your legs were shaking from the warmth of his breathing as he got closer and closer to the one place you wanted him. You grabbed the top of his head and made a motion for him to get closer to what you really wanted him to pay attention to him, “S-sir… please….” you begged him, you needed him. He suddenly bit down on your thigh. Hard. Your whole body jumped as he bit in more places on your thighs, tears started to form in your eyes as your voice got louder.

“Are you giving me orders carino?” he asked in a authoritative tone, “I think you need to be reminded of who I am” you lost count of how many times he bit your thighs but they were hurting, his breathing rested right on your cunt, “Is this where you wanted me? Wanting my mouth all over this cunt of yours?” 

You nodded furiously, you could hear his dark chuckle that came from deep inside his chest, “How do you ask?” “Please sir….” his tongue quickly flicked over your clit, “please sir what?”

“Please sir… I want your mouth on my cunt…”your face was fully blushed, you felt weird for saying such words but it wasn't a lie, he soon started to lick and suck on your clit, his index finger rimming your entrance. You felt like your body was out of this world, Gabe had moans falling from your mouth.

He finally inserted a finger, making you bite your lip, he slowly pumped the finger in and out of you. Meanwhile his cock was painfully hard, he had his other hand moving in the same rhythm. Your hips were grinding on his finger, “Gabe Please, I need you” you begged but instantly froze, “sir! I mean sir!” his eyes were locked on to yours, his face showed annoyance as he spread your legs wider.

“For a virgin, you really want to be on my cock don't you carino?” his cock was rubbing against the slickness of your cunt, “And you’re giving me orders? What did I just tell you about that?” his hand was resting on your throat, “not sure if I want to choke you with my hand or with my cock” he hummed as his hand slowly closed down on your neck, it was enough for you to feel pressure but not to hurt you. He leaned down to your ear, “let me know if you’re hurting or uncomfortable” 

He placed the tip of his cock to your entrance, slowly pushing himself into you, a loud gasp came out your mouth, you were always worried that he would be too big for you, but Gabe was being slow and gentle as much as he could, tears were coming from your eyes as he pushed himself further into you. His face was a look of worry, “y/n, we can take a break” you shook your head.

“N-no… god no…. Just fuck me Gabe!” you begged, honestly him going slow was more painful, until he nodded and pushed the rest of himself into you, your nails dug into his arms. “Just fuck you? Well I hope you're ready for that” a smirk was on his face, before you could even adjust to his cock, he started pounding into you, “fucking hell, you're tight….” he breathed “just like how I dreamed”

You were too busy moaning to hear him, “o-oh! Fuck!” you gasped as he was able to hit you in the right spot, “d-don’t stop! Right there!” he continued to pound into you, hitting the right spot every time, you were going to come at an end at any moment, “I-I’m gonna…. C-cum!” 

His grip got tighter on your neck, “don't you dare, not until I say so” he groaned, “if you do, I promise I won't be so gently about it” he pulled out and flipped you on your stomach, lifting your ass into position and sliding back into your cunt. “You like me pounding your cunt like this?” he laughed as a rough smack on your ass caused you to cry out in pleasure.

“Y-yes sir!” you cried as your face was buried in the sheets, you didn't know how much more you could take, your climax was reaching its peak, “I-I can’t…. I can’t hold it! Please let me cum Gabe!” 

Just as you were about to cum he pulled out, leaving you cursing and empty on the inside, another smack on your ass, “didn't I say you weren't allowed to come?!” he raised his voice, he striked your ass over and over again, he must have spanked you about 12 times before pushing himself back in, your voice was going from the amount of crying and begging, “let's try this again”

This time with every thrust Gabe had, he would smack your ass, “count.” “one!” Smack, “two!” smack, “Three!” more smacks followed up until ten, “good girl carino, I think I’ll let you cum this time, make sure I hear you scream my name” his thrusting became more rougher as he was getting closer to his end as well, “cum on my cock carino, That’s an order” 

A few more thrust made you reach the edge, “Fuck! Gabe!” you cried as your whole body tensed up, Gabe gasped as he felt your cunt tighten up on him, “shit!” he groaned as he bit down on your shoulder, releasing himself into you, cock throbbing and twitching. 

You both collapsed on the bed, sweaty and breathing heavy, Gabe pulled you close to him in an embrace and kissed your head, “I wasn't too rough was I?” he asked worried about you, you shook your head, “no, it was actually fun” you smiled and wiggled out of his grip to go to the bathroom and wash up. 

When you came out Gabe was back in sweatpants laying in bed, he looked up from some documents and gasped, covering his mouth, “what?” you looked down at your body, your thighs were covered in bruise and bite. “Oh….” you stated

“Fuck y/yn, im so sorry” he got up and reached in his drawer and grabbed a med kit, he walked over to you and picked you up walking you back to the bed as he tended to your bruises, they didn't hurt until he touched them. After he was done wrapping up your legs he cuddled with you in bed.

“It's ok Gabe, I’ll be fine. At least they’re show that I cool marks” you laughed, “but wearing shorts isn't an option quite yet”   
Gabe rubbed your face, “no shorts and maybe wear a scarf” he touched the hickey on your shoulder, “or no tank tops” you nodded as you looked into his eyes, he looked tired as hell

“Good night Gabe, I love you”

“I love you too y/n, sweet dreams carino” you both kissed and soon dozed off to sleep.


	9. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVEEEEEE: 
> 
>  
> 
> You and Gabe sit down and talk

It's been about 2 weeks since you and have secretly started dating, you both had a talk about telling Genji and McCree but you couldn't muster up the strength to do so, they were like your brothers almost, but you knew they wouldn't care if you told them. You were sitting at the lunch table with Gabe as he stared at you, it was pressuring, “can you stop looking at me like that?” you asked, it was rough for gabe to not want to put his hands all over you, he didn't want anyone getting idea. Especially the wrong ones. 

“Like what?” he smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing, he had his hand on your thigh as you were waiting still for Genji and Jesse to come in.

“You know exactly what I mean” you swatted his hand away, “like you wanted to fuck me”

He laughed, “well, I mean, I am the commander of black watch, and I could pick you up, throw you on the table and have you screaming for the whole base to see” 

You rolled your eyes, knowing he wouldn't do that, he’s been recovered from the blast that happened, sometimes you wish the blast would have gave him a new personality

Just then, Genji and McCree walked in, they both were wearing their black watch uniforms and both were sweating and looked very pissed, they silently walked over to the table and sat down.

“Please tell me you two aren't fighting again?” gabe sighed

They both huffed, “no, but we did have a problem with a recruit,” McCree said pulling out his lighter and a cigar, “we had to teach ‘em a lesson on respecting those who are higher than he is.”

“He initiated a fight with Jesse, so we fought him back” Genji said sounding unfazed by the situation.

“Who is it that they were talking about?” you asked curiously, as far as you were aware, everyone had respect for the black watch boys, Gabe can be an ass on one hand, but still he had a lot of respect, whether he earned it or scared it into someone.

The two stared at you with no answer to your question, it took you a minute to figure out why, “wait, wait, wait. Me?!” you yelled, pushing the chair out from under yourself and slamming your hands on the table, “why didn’t you guys come find me sooner?! I could have we in and handled the problem!” you never considered yourself to be ‘higher up’ but it did make since you are the only weapons supplier, except for the new girl. She did try her best. 

“Well, for starters, the dude is a bit bigger than ya, you’re not the most muscular man here (yf/n)” McCree said, Genji nodded, “in which seeing that you are not all muscle, he called you a….” he hesitated for a moment, “a pussy ass bitch, always a kiss up to the commander, even called you gay for him.”

Gabe never seen you mad before, no one really has, you can keep a level head in most situations, but this one was making you blood boil, Gabe rested a hand on your arm, “listen, I’ll handle it, just relax and -”

“I’LL SHOW HIM A PUSSY ASS BITCH I GOT INTO AN EXPLOSION AND LIVED” you were practically scream, all three men jumped in fear. Gabe was now restraining you, it really didn't take much for him to hold you, he just needed one hand. He pushed you down in the seat and grabbed your face, “listen to me. I. got. This.” 

“I knew we shouldn't have said anything…” Genji sighed, “but anyway, you called us in for something important” 

You were gripping the table to contain yourself, “yeah…” you said, “I really don't want you guys to tell anyone else and i hope it doesn't change the way you guys feel about me.” McCree smiled and took his cigar from his mouth.

“(yf/n), there ain’t nothing in this world that could make us hate you, you’re our brother” the comment made you blush, Genji nodded, “I agree, you will always be close to us not matter the situation”

You looked at Gabe, he squeezed your thigh under the table, “you can tell them when you’re ready” standing up, you reached under your shirt and for the first time, removed your binder in front of someone who wasn't Gabe or Angela, you placed it on the table and waited on their reactions.

“I do not get it” Genji looked thoroughly confused at the binder

“Yeah, ya’ lost me on this one partner” McCree scratched his beard, Gabe on the other hand wanted to slap them both in the face.

“I'm a girl???” you said gesturing to your chest to the binder in an obvious motion, both of their mouths dropped in awe, except for genji you couldn't see anything but his eyes, which were shocked. 

“Hold up now, I just figured you were a tiny man, but I ain’t think you were a woman,” McCree finally said, breaking the silence, “how did you shower?”

“Late. late. At night. “ you side eyed Gabe, which you both still remember that night he walked in on you. 

“How long have you known sir?” Genji asked, knowing that the both of you had some sort of interaction with this about it.

“Long enough.” He didn't want to mention the fact that you bother were dating, it was against protocol for anyone to date in the same department, only of one of you were to go back to Overwatch would it be allowed. You placed a hand on Gabe’s shoulder, “and we kinda are dating” 

Gabe gave you a look and then looked at the guys, who had smug looks on their faces, “dont.”

“Did ya’ll fuck? Because if y'all didn't, I could give you a ride on a real cowboy” McCree winked, the next thing that followed was Gabe pulling him over the table by his collar, “I’m just messin’ esse!” 

You and Genji just went back to your conversation, “also my name is (y/n) not (yf/n)” it felt good to finally get that off your chest, but it was only ok in front of them, you had no idea how you were going to be at the company ball. “Promise me this stays here? No one is to know.”

“(y/n), you know you can always trust us, it is going to take us a while to get used to the real you” Genji rested his hand on yours, “I will only call you my brother in public, but I can only see you as my sister now” 

You smiled and thanked him, “alright then, everyone back to work” Gabe said as he debriefed you all from the table, he caught your hand, “let me talk to you a bit”

“Alright you two love bird, dont got makin’ noises, then ya’ll have everyone seeing you’re a girl” McCree laughed as he gave you a big hug, “I’m glad you came out to us, it's nice to see the real you”  
You put back on your binder as soon as the two left, “you wanted to talk to me Gabe?” a hard smack stun your ass as you jumped, “what the fuck?!”

“Yeah, what the fuck, don't you know protocol?” he asked, his face looked unamused

You rolled your eyes, “I do, but you started it and I trust the guys!” Gabe gently pushed you toward the door and down the hall, “where are we going? I have work to do, I'm not on leave anymore.”

“Shut up and get in my office!” his voice raised, it scared you a bit until you noticed some recruits down the hall, they all stared and snickered as you passed by. Gabe shot them his intimation look and they all went quite.

Once you got to his office he grabbed your waist and pushed you against the door, “i didn't mean to scare you carino, you know things are different when you are playing pretend.” he nuzzled your neck and gently kissed you, sliding his hands up your shirt. 

“It’s ok, I know, but I’ll stop playing pretend soon,” you gently held his face up, “then maybe we can stop playing pretend?” Gabe looked into your eyes, the only look he’d ever give to someone he’d love.

“We can, but you know we can't work in the same building, overwatch has a weapons expert there, you're mine expert here.” his voice sounded sad, going to overwatch meant that you two would hardly see each other. 

You gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, “I know, but I want to be here with you and the job, it's not fair” 

Gabe was thinking of all the way he could have a chance by keeping you here and having you as his girlfriend, “I can try to work something, but for now, we can’t tell anyone else” his hand roamed up your back, slowly undoing your binder, “we can go find you some bras, some for work, some for play” 

“You’re just going to pick out ones for play” you rolled your eyes, suddenly gasping as he bit down on your one of your nipples, you still have light bruises from the first time. He left bite marks all over your chest before pausing his assault, you were already blushing hard and your panties were wet. 

“Look at you getting turned on from being bit,” he laughed as he picked you up from your thighs and walked over to his desk laying you gently on it, causing some papers and pens to fall off, “I’ve been wanting to fuck you on my desk for a while now” he was grinding right between your legs, you started to whimper and grind back before he held your hips down, “be patient y/n, I'm going to have some fun With you first” 

You groaned, “you teased me last time” You pushed yourself up and off the desk, making Gabe sit in his chair, “I think it's my turn” he let you do what you wanted as you rubbed the Palm of your hand up and down his hard cock that was pressed against his black jeans, you leaned down and dragged your tongue up the fabric, you could hear Gabe curse under his breath and his hand tightening on the handles of the chair. You looked up at him and did it again with eye contact.

“I'm trying really hard not to just pull my pants down and choke you with my cock” he breathed

You wanted to keep teasing him, it was probably the thing that was turning you on the most, “and what’s stopping that Gabe?” you slowly pulled down the zipper and unbuttoned his pants, it was just his underwear that for in the way from him being free, but you weren't done yet, you licked where his tip was through the underwear. You could see that he was trying to restrain himself, he could feel how close he was to just having your mouth around his cock and it was driving him crazy, you continued actions until you could hear how heavy he was breathing, “what's wrong Gabe?” You asked as you pulled his underwear down, “I thought you wanted to choke me with your cock?” You held your mouth open with your tongue hanging out, he suddenly grabbed the back of your head and placed his cock deep into your mouth, you made sure not to try to gag on him. 

“I think I let you tease me enough,” he said slowly pumping himself in and out of you, “that's a good girl, but I don't think I have you choking on it yet” his hips thrusted rough as his cock went further in your mouth causing you to gag, he continued this for a while, looking down at you while you made more sounds, “God you look so good, I want to see your face with my cum all over” you were in the middle of rubbing you clit to the motions of Gabe, causing you to moan at times. He pulled himself from your mouth to let you breath, you were still touching yourself almost to the point of cumming.

“Did I say you could touch yourself? What a bad little girl you are, I think you need to learn when I say it's ok” he picked you up and pushed you face down on the desk. “Whose cunt is this?”

“Mine” you yelped as a strike across your ass startled you

“I don't think that was the right answer, who does this cunt belong to?” be growled

“Yours sir, yours” he slowly pressed two fingers against your entrance, sliding them up and down your wet slit.

“Good girl, so wet and ready to be fucked” his fingers slid inside of you, roughly pumping in and out, “do not cum, that is an order”

Your cries filled the office as he worked his fingers inside of you, you couldn't tell what you loved more, his cock or his fingers. “Sir please… I can't hold it…” you begged, you were so close to cumming on his fingers, just a bit more, you were getting so close, the edge was building up as you cursed. “I need to cum… for fuck sakes Gabe…” he suddenly pulled his fingers out and you were left empty, you pounded your fist on the table.

“I told you not to cum,” another smack on your ass, “and you know what to call me” another. “I guess you don't really need my cock then, you can't follow orders y/n.”

“I’m sorry sir.” you said quietly, just barely enough for him to hear, “what was that y/n? I'm going to need you to speak up” more smacking came, making you twitch. “I said I'm sorry sir!” you said louder, Gabe smiled and rubbed your ass, “beg for me. That's an order.”

If there was anything you didn't want to do,, it was begging, but you needed Gabe to be inside you, you needed to feel all of him on you, hearing him growls and grunts. “Please... Gabe… I need you” he hummed as he teased Your entrance with the tip of his cock, you tried to move back to get some sort of pleasure, “oh no, I don't think so yet” his laugh made you more agitated

“GabrieI I swear to god I will choke you if you don't-” you were cut off by a rough thrust into you causing you to cry out in pleasure.

“Calling me by the wrong name and threatening me? You must think you got the control in this situation carino” his thrust were rough but rhythmic, “but remember I'm the one fucking you!”

You were gripping the edge of the desk as your moans bounced off the wall in the room, at this point you weren't worried about anyone hearing you. Gabe was thrusting faster into you, his breathing got heavier, “I’m going to cum sir…” you breathed, your body couldn't hold out much longer, Gabe could feel you tightening around his cock as he continued to slam into you.

“Cum for me y/n,” he said, kissing your neck, with those words Gabe had you shaking to your release, “fuck carino… you're so heavenly…” Gabe was getting close himself, with a few more thrust he was sent over the edge, cumming into you. 

The both of you were out of breath, Gabe slumped back into his office chair and pulled you on his lap, “hope that wasn't as rough as the first time” He said kissing the top of your head

“Not as rough, but you were rough” you laughed kissing him on the lips, you got up and put on your clothes, “if you don't mind, I have to get back to work” 

Gabe followed you and wrapped his arms around you, “stay with me tonight. I can't sleep without you next to me” he begged, it was funny seeing the soft side of Gabe, something you know no one will see but him. You smiled and took his hand, “we have to be careful remember?” 

“No one is going to be up late, there are test that will be done tomorrow and if you stay, you can sleep in.”

The thought of sleeping in with Gabe was something that made you feel warm, “okay, I'll be at your door after I close up” you got out of his grip and left out the door, checking to see if anyone was around. Gabe sent back to his desk and sat down, looking at the mess of paper everywhere, a small laughed escaped him as he started to clean up, excited for tonight.


	10. Kiss with a Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a good old fight right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little short because I wanted to get it done and I'm sleepy, will try to make the next chapter longer! I love you guys! Thank you for the support!

It was time to close down your area of the building, the new girl was learning very well, she was practically your protege. “Um, excuse me sir….” you looked back at her as you filled out paperwork, “I… I just wanted to know… can I leave now? I have… Cramps…” you smiled at her, you knew far too well what she was going through and cramps can be a pain in the ass. “Of course, I understand, try to get some rest. If you need the day off tomorrow just message me tonight” the girl’s face lit up and she smiled, she thanked you and went on her way, leaving you to close the rest of your area. 

After you were done you went to your room and threw your stuff on the bed, you were tired, dead tired. You checked your phone to see if Gabe texted you, nothing. Falling on your bed you decided to wait for him to call you to come over, it started with just you browsing the web for things to buy, you stumbled across a lingerie set that was black and red with a skull shaped keyhole in the chest. The thought of wearing that in front of Gabe made you blush, “I guess I'll buy it.” you mumbled hitting the process order button. You checked your phone again, there was a message from Gabe.

Gabe: I'm working late tonight, I'll call you when I'm done <3

You chuckled at the heart that followed and replied with an ok, you were getting really sleepy, nothing wrong with taking a small nap until Gabe was done with work.

You woke up to see Gabe in your room, he was taking off his clothes and tossing them to the other side of the room, “how did you get in?” you mumbled, he held up his universal keycard, “right” he slid into bed with you wrapping his large arms around you, he smelled like his office and coffee, “sorry I'm so late, I figured that you were sleep since you didn't answer my phone calls.” he gave you a kiss, “so I decided to come stay with you tonight carino”

“I forgot I had my phone on silent,” you said, “but I'm glad you're here” Gabe stroke your hair, there was nothing better or more right than having Gabe with you. “I want to take you to my place one day” he said, “I lived in a small house in the middle of the forest in Dorado” he has a small blush on his face, “maybe we can quit this and start a real life there. A family” the word family made you hear jump a bit, it excited you but scared you. he could see the mix expressions on your face, “it won't be like your family, I swear by it, I won't abandon you” you could feel his hold tighten on you. “I know.” you whispered, pressing your face into his chest. “I love you Gabe” he kissed the top of your head, “I love you too y/n”

The morning light filtered through your window, leaving streams of light across your skin. Gabe was snoring in your ear and his arm laid heavy on your side, you couldn't move at all, but you could feel something move against your lower back. This was the perfect time to wiggle around and shift, the motions made Gabe groan as he slowly grinded you, but ended up rolling over on his back, taking his arm off you. You took your chance to roll over and scooted down toward the end of your bed, his cock putting a tent in his underwear. You slowly pulled them down and took the length in your hand, he twitched a bit before relaxing under your touch. You started to stroke him as a small bead of precum formed on his tip, you gave him a slow lick across it, causing his back to arch slightly. 

You continued the teasing by licking along the veins of his length, his cock twitching with drag of your tongue he was breathing heavy by now, he unconsciously grabbed the back of your head, knowing exactly what he wanted. You decided to give him that by taking his whole length into your mouth, being careful not to gag in him. “Fuck…” Gabe breathed, grabbing a fist full of your hair, he started to wake up to see you, “I'm already have a good morning with you carino” you looked up at him, continually sucking on his cock. You bobbed your head faster, hearing a flow of curses coming from Gabe, “let me cum on that beautiful face of yours” he pulled your head back as he gripped his cock, pumping a few strokes until hot white cum splattered on your face. “Glad I made your morning” you smiled as you wiped your face off.

Gabe kissed you as he got up and looked at the clock, “shit, I'm going to be late” he jukped up and got dressed, you never seen him late for anything, but this time you knew you were the cause. “See you later babe” you waved as he sneaked out your door, “be good today y/n” 

There was still more time for you to relax, since it was a training test day for everyone. So it went by department, you ended up going back to sleep. 

A few hours later you woke up to get ready for your test, you got lucky to be put in with Jesse and Genji, so you were more relaxed. You were dressed as usual with your binder and black watch outfit, you looked back at your bed where Gabe was there not too long ago and sigh, wishing you both could just have a day in bed. 

You walked down to the cafeteria which was a little busy unlike yesterday, there was no sign of your boys there but you did see your little protege eating with others, you grabbed some food and went over to sit with her. “Ah! Good morning yf/n!” she said cheery, “I'm feeling better today so I will be in after the training test!” you stuffed your face with a waffle, “ is… Not preblum” your said through muffled pieces of syrup and bread. She was looking past you, obviously there was something or someone she was distracted by, you turned to see the guy that Jesse and Genji were talking about yesterday, the guy that called you a few names.

“Can I help you recruit?” you asked, the guy had a dark expression his face, “recruit?” you asked again a bit more cautiously. “You think you're hot shit don't you?” you were very confused, “n-no?” 

Just then you were hit with a right hook to the face, the whole cafeteria went silent. You fell out your chair and looked up at the guy, “the fuck is your problem?!” you growled, you didn't fight too much, you had more brains than brawn, “don't act so high and mighty, you're no commander and your a kiss up to the commander, just because you got him out of an explosion doesn't mean you’re shit!” the guy picked you up by the collar and punched you in the stomach, you were able to hold your food down but the assaults continued. “I'm not saying that I was, asshole” you said, “I just happen to be the only person knowing how to do my job” a smirk was on your face as he punched you again, your nose was broken that time.

“Yeah, your job at sucking the commander’s cock! you follow him like a puppy, you're probably his bitch boy!” those words fueled you enough to lunge at the guy, taking him and you to the ground as you laid punch after punch on any open spot you could, you got him in the eye and the nose and ended up busting his lip “you hit like a bitch!” the guys yelled grabbing your hair and throwing you off of him, you slid across the floor, others moving out the way of your fight. “fuck you asshole,” you staggered to your feet but was kicked in the chest, “you kick like a bitch” you laughed, you were in so much pain, you weren't going to last longer. “I earned my place to be here. Go just in an explosion and come back to me when you grow a dick” the recruit grabbed you by the hair as you screamed and twisted, “I bet you scream like this when the commander fuck you!” he slammed your head on the table, you almost lost consciousness until the doors flew open, you saw Jesse, pointing is peacemaker, Genji with his Dragon blade and Gabe with his guns and out the corner behind Jesse was the girl you watched over, tears running down her face. 

“Clear the area!” Jesse yelled as people slowly shuffled out the cafeteria, Gabe was impatient, “GET THE FUCK OUT NOW” the cafeteria was cleared in seconds, the recruit dropped you to the floor as you tried to move, Genji moved to your side and picked you up, you hissed in pain. “Get him to Angela.” Gabe said as Genji carried you passed him, his eyes had a mixture of anger and hurt, you were able to grab the back of his shirt over Genji’s shoulder, “Gabriel…” you whined, his whole body stiffened, you couldn't see his face but the way Jesse lowered his hat was enough for you to get an image.

“Sir! Are you ok?” your little protege was still in tears as she followed you and genji, “I should have been faster I'm so sorry…” her voice kept breaking, you placed a hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair. “You… saved me… you did good” you managed to get out, her eyes widen as she stopped in her tracks, watching you get taken into the infirmary. 

“What the hell happened?!” Angela asked as she grabbed a med kit as genji sat you on the bed, “got into a fight…” you mumbled, “and you thought you would win?! Y/n you're not a man! You can't fight these guys!” Genji already left the room. “He started it.” Angela took out her holopad and x rayed you, “broken nose, bruising, and 2 broken ribs.” she cursed at you in polish and began tending to your needs. Just then Gabe walked in ignoring the fact that Jesse and Genji was trying to stop him, “you can't be in here!” Angela yelled, “I have the authority! I'm her commander!” the yelling made you anxious as you covered your ears to block them out, “stop…please stop yelling...” you sobbed quietly, angela and Gabe continued to yell at each other, not noticing your panic, “Y’ALL BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP” Jesse's’ voice rang out in the room causing them to both stop. 

“take a look at her, she's shakin’ more than a left in a windstorm” Gabe and Angela gave you a sad expression, Angela went back to healing you as much as she could before giving you and Gabe your space. You were a little calmer now but Gabe was still tense, she sat on the side of the bed and took your hand.

“I'm so sorry. About all of this.” Gabe said pressing his forehead against yours, “I shouldn't have left you this morning, we should have stayed in bed”

You kissed him, “no, it's not your fault, it would have happened any time you weren't with me” the statement hurt Gabe, “you can't always protect me Gabriel” 

“But I can try” he rubbed a hand on your cheek, “we are going to leave here, I promise, we’ll have our own life, no more hiding”

“And when do you plan this?” that voice wasn't yours, Gabe’s, Jesse’s, Genji’s, or Angela’s.

It was the strike commander, catching you and Gabe in an intimate moment. 

Jack Morrison.


	11. Caught

Your blood went cold and your stomach went into knots, commander Morrison was watch you and Gabe have an intimate moment. Gabe stood up off the bed and folded his arms, the two were staring each other down, everyone else was peaking through that door crack.

“Want to explain this to me?” Jack asked

“Commander I -”

“What does it look like?” Gabe had cut you off, you made an attempt to get up and explain, “sir, please it's -” you fell over but caught yourself on Gabe’s back.

“It looks like you and your specialist are have some type of relationship, one that can have you kicked out of blackwatch.” jack crossed the room and Gabe kept you behind him, “I'm not going to hurt him, I just didn't think you rolled that way”

“I'm a woman sir…” you said in a muffled voice, having put your face in Gabe’s back, Jack looked at Gabe in confusion, he have a silent nod.

“I see, Gabe. My office.” Jack turned and walked out the room, Gabe gently pushed you back down on the bed and silently walked out the room.

Angela ran in to get a look at you, “we tried to stop him y/n, we really did” 

You placed your hands on her shoulders, “help me get to that office, I have to help Gabe”, Genji and Jesse walked in and sat you down.

“If you walk in that office you'll be kicked out of overwatch and blackwatch” Genji said, you struggled against their hold, you couldn't leave Gabe alone with Jack, you were took worried. “We’lI go for ya, now you just relax and try not to get yourself worked up” Jesse smiled at you, assuring that everything would be ok, the guys walked out the room and left you in the care of Angela.

-meanwhile-

“I'm not mad that she's was hiding her gender,” Jack said, I'm more upset at the face that you know better than to sleep around and have personal relations with your employees”

Gabe rolled his eyes, “you act like you haven't thought about the same thing with Angela.” “this is different, I didn't act on it and I'm keeping it professional.”

Jack sighed and sat down at his desk, he was looking at your file and back at Gabe. “You could get terminated for this, you know that right?” the word made Gabe stiffen up, the last thing he wanted was to be terminated. That meant no contact with anyone in overwatch or blackwatch, he would be erased from everything that had his name. He would do anything to start a like with you, he wanted the life with you. But he wanted to leave on a better note than this.

“You can transfer her to overwatch, you know she's the best weapon specialist” he was trying to make a deal, anything to keep you close to him, even if it meant having you in another unit. 

Jack shook his head, “I already have Ana here, she knows just as much as y/n, I can offer to have you terminate her.” 

“fuck that! You really think I'd do that?!” he slammed his fist on the table.

“Listen to me, she's your responsibility! You either fire her or I fire you!”

“You can't do shit! You didn't assign me to blackwatch! I run it!” Gabe was seething with anger, he wanted to punch him good in his pretty jawline.

“Then maybe you should do your job, boss. You can be all over the news for having a relationship and make blackwatch look like a laughing stock.” 

Gabe turned around and started to head out the office, “you have 24 hours to think about this, she leaves or you leave.” the door slammed in the way out, Jesse and Genji were at the end of the hall making their way to the office.

“Sir? You ok?” Genji asked but Gabe stormed by him.

Jesse sighed, “this ain't good, shit’s ‘bout to go down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'llllllll I'm backkkkkkk, sorry about the short chapter I've been so busy with work and stuff but I got you ;D let me know in the comments if you want to go the Dark! Commander Morrison decision (it will be very dark) or keep it with Gabe, majority rules


	12. Chemical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't try to reason with my love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IVR BEEN BUSY

It's been days since you saw Gabe and Jack, it was eating you alive, no texts, no meetings, nothing. You called Gabe a number of times but he never answered you, even asked Genji and Jesse but they had nothing. You say in your room and tried everything to distract yourself from the overwhelming loneliness that was now something you started to welcome. There was still some injuries left on you, like a cut on your lip and eyebrow, as much as you wanted to work the orders that followed were to make you stay in your room.  
Turning on your t.v. for background noise you looked at your phone, hoping and praying for something from Gabe. A few moments later a knock came to your door, getting up and almost falling out your bed, you managed to open the door, it wasn't Gabe but it was Jesse.  
“Jesse!” you pulled the cowboy in and shut the door, he didn't even get a word out before you practically wrapped yourself around him “Gabe hasn't been answering me, no one is telling me when I'm going back to work, I can't take being in here any more!”   
“whoa there sweetheart,” he said “now you just calm down, I'm here to take ya to Gabe" your face perked up, the first thing you wanted to do since being released is see him.  
“what happened with him and Morrison?”   
Jesse shrugged, “he had him fill out some paperwork, he's been busy, but I'll let him talk to you about that.” for the most part Jesse knew that was a lie, he couldn't take the look of excited on your face knowing what awaited you.  
-earlier that day-  
Gabe sat at his desk with his head in his hands, he hasn't slept, he's used it. But not this time, Genji and Jesse never seen him like this. “do you know why I called you in here?” his voice sounded like he just been defeated.  
“is it about the situation with y/n and the one guy?” Genji asked, “Did something happen between you and commander Morrison?”  
The blackwatch commander nodded, “I - We have to… let her go" the two men gasped and looked at each other in disbelief, “protocol was broken. And I have to pay for it.”  
“that's bullshit!” Genji yelled, “she can still be here! Put her in overwatch!”   
“you don't think I tried that?! Morrison said either I leave or she does!”  
“so you're making her leave? Is it really gonna be like that?” Jesse crossed his arms.  
“do not make this seem like it's my fault, a Blackwatch leader leaving? I’d be a laughing stalk! We all would!”   
Genji turned and walked out the room, “I will not be part of this meeting, I don't want to be the one to look at her and know that y/n will be hurt.” he slammed the door shut as Gabe and Jesse sat in silence, they both knew what had to be done.  
“Do you want me to go get her?” Jesse asked, “if you're going to do this there's going yo be no dancing around it, but you should really think about this boss.”  
Gabe sighed, “I've thought about over a hundred different ways to keep her here. But neither one of them would end peacefully.”   
\----  
“Jesse? Are you ok? Has Gabe been stressing you?” he was brought back to the present by your question and nodded with his signature smile.  
“he's been working me like a horse! But I think he just needs a break" you both laughed as you put on your shoes, ready to go see Gabe. You both left the room and began the long walk down to the office, you could tell that something was off but you couldn't quite tell what it was, was it Jesse? Maybe it was just that Genji wasn't with him.  
“is Genji not with you? You guys are normally attached at the hip" you chuckled, Jesse rolled his eyes, “we don't always have to be together.”  
It wasn't until you got to Gabe’s office that you saw the cyborg ninja himself, he gave you and Jesse a courteous bow as you both approached him. “How are you feeling y/n?”   
“I'm doing a lot better since I've been out and can see Gabe” you smiled, Genji smiled behind his face mask. “if you guys don't mind, I'm ready to see him.”  
There was a soft 3 knocks at Gabe’s door, his whole body jolted as his mouth went dry, his stomach began to turn, “c-come in…” before you reached for the handle Jesse grabbed your arm and pulled you into a hug. The hug confused you but you ended up hugging him back, “don't worry Jesse I'm going to be right out, I'll let you know when I can get back to work”   
Letting him go you walked into the office where Gabe was leaning on the desk, he looked terrible, his facial hair was longer, he look like he hasn't slept. “have you not been sleeping?” you scoffed, “You’ll get sick” crossing the room, you gave him a big hug. His arms wrapped tightly around you, almost like a terrified child. “y/n…” he finally said, “I've missed you beautiful” his words made you feel warm inside, the familiar feeling that you've been longing for returned.  
“I've missed you too, Gabe what happened, why do you look like this?” you ran a hand across his face, feeling his warmth and facial hair, he sighed and kissed the top of you head, “listen, me and Jack have been talking,” he couldn't look you in the eye as he choked on the words he couldn't find to tell you.  
“Gabriel, are you crying?” you looked up at him, a few tears falling and hitting your face, “Please baby, tell me what's wrong"   
“You're fired"   
For a moment, time was frozen. The only vision you had was of Gabe looking into your eyes, you couldn't move or breathe.   
“f-fired?... But why?” your voice was shaking as you gripped him tighter, “is it because of us? I can transfer!”  
He shook his head, “Jack, he doesn't want you… he wouldn't give me another option. It was either Blackwatch gets in trouble or we fire you…”  
“and you chose to fire me?!” you pushed away from him, “another option was for you to retire, like you said you wanted to leave and start a life!”  
“I can't do that right now, I'm still running this organization, please y/n, I have somewhere for you to stay.” he walked towards you slowly, “you can live in my old home, everything would be taken care of.”  
“so you want me to just go and pretend I never worked here?! I don't want it Gabe! I want to be here, with the guys, with my unit, my job, I want to be with you!” at this point Jesse and Genji could hear everything outside the door, they both were trying not to get in between.   
A loud slap was heard next, “FUCK YOU GABE” you cried, “y/n, I swear I'll be with you, I just cant-”   
“you just can't get your reputation tarnished" you opened the door before Gabe could say anything and slammed the door. Genji and Jesse were out your way as you ran crying back to your room.  
“I'll go after her, check on him” Genji said as he took off after you, Jesse looked toward the door, he sighed and peaked in. Gabe didn't notice, he was too busy looking at the floor, lost in a daze.   
“s-sir?...” no response. “Gabe, you ok there?”   
“am I ok?” he asked, a small laugh came out, “you tell me" he suddenly turned toward his desk and threw everything off, papers flying, desk lamp smashing, he flipped his desk over like a coin, screams filled the office.  
Jesse ran in and tried to handle the man who was in a destructive rage but was pushed back and was faced with a gun to his head, “DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME” Gabe screamed, Jesse was able to run out the room and down to the first person he could find which was Angela.  
“Jesse what have we told you about-" “Gabriel is going crazy… you need to help him!” he breathed, sounding like a scared child, “him and y/n, they got into a fight after he fired her... “   
Angela pushed pass Jesse and ran toward his office, “where is y/n?” she asked, “Genji is handling her"   
The ninja suddenly appeared, “ I cannot find her!”   
“what?!” both Angela and Jesse yelled, “you mean y/n is missing and Gabe is on a rampage?” the two men nodded.  
Little did they know that you were on Overwatch’s base, on your way to see Jack Morrison.


	13. Never let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACKKKKKKKK. Man, life has been terrible but I'm getting back and this chapter is a little short and I think the end is coming soon!
> 
> I love y'all for staying with me for this, I think about all of you every time I write!!!!

“I lived in a small house in the forest of Dorlado, maybe we can quit and start a life. A family.”

\------------

The elevator ding brought you back to reality, you looked like a hot mess, snot and tears were still on your face as you made your way pass others who stared at you, they couldn't tell who you were as you passed by. They just knew you were one of Gabe’s agents.

“isn't that the guy from Blackwatch’s weapon unit?” someone asked barely above a whisper, “no. That can't be, he looks like a woman, any way a woman in Blackwatch is a woman I don't want to mess with.”

They continued to chatter until you got to Jack’s office, they all had a look of concern on their face, without even knocking you opened the door and everyone watched it closed behind you, astonished.

“coming into an office without knocking? That's pretty ballies of you, or maybe I should use another term, since you don't have any.”

You locked the door and walked over to his desk, if looks could kill you both would have died. You glared into Jack's smug blue eyes, you wanted to hit him, to shoot him, just make him suffer the pain he made you feel. “Commander Jack Morrison, I've come here to let you know that I'm staying with my unit, if you have a problem I will gladly fix it. But I'm not leaving my work.” 

He fumbled with his pen for a few moments before speaking, “why should I let you, you forged documents, that's a crime.” “MY documents, they are mine, I can do what I want with them.” 

“even before Blackwatch was a thing you kept this secret for what? 5 years or so?” he asked, “lying to a commanding officer and other higher ups is considered to be a problematic act. What would have happened if you needed a serve surgery and all your records say male? You never thought about any of this, just hiding like a scared child. “ 

Your fist tightened as you held yourself back from punching his jaw out of place, “I understand it's a problem but just change my documents,” something wasn't right, you both knew documents can be changed, it was something deeper. Something Jack wouldn't want to lose. 

“ah. Wait, I see. You don't want me having a relationship with Gabe. You don't want him to be happy. Isn't that right?” Jack stood up, his eyes were like blue fire, ready to burn and chill. “watch your mouth agent l/n, you're treading water.” 

You leaned in to him, “you and Gabe are evenly matched, I'm sure you can find a relationship easily, but you want to be first. The first in everything, you want to look down on him. You can't handle being second to your best frei-" 

He grabbed you by the neck causing you to gasp what little air you could, your hands wrapped around his large arm as you tried to claw your way out from him. “I think I heard enough,” he was mere inches from your face, “learn your place agent, maybe I'll let you stay if your can do something for me.” he face was twisted into a sinister grin, “you can be you assistant, you do what I say when I say it.”

This brought back memories of your first encounter with Gabe when he found you out, “w-what?” you managed to breath, “you know, when I say I want coffee, get my coffee. papers, get them. Suck my cock, you should know what to do after that, since you've been sucking Gabe’s.” 

“I rather stab you in the-” you were choking at this point, you wanted to get away but you couldn't. “You're wasting time a breath, choose to be my assistant or suffocated.” 

“Ga...briel… ple...ase…” you gasped, your vision went black around the edges. “fucking you unconscious wouldn't be as fun, live or die, you got about 10 seconds left.”

Just then the door was broken open, by the look on Jack's face it was someone coming to save you, Jack released his grip as you dropped to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. You crawled back until you hit a pair of legs, looking up you saw Gabe, pointing his gun at the strike commander. 

“Reyes.”

“Morrison. I think I'm going to be taking y/n back with me now, she'll stay in my unit and will work under me until the day she retires.” he picked you up with one arm as he turned to leave, “oh and Jack, touch her again and you know I will blow your arms off. That's a promise you know I can keep.” 

You and Gabe made your way to the elevator and you when down to the main floor, Gabe was silent the whole time, you said nothing either, you barely looked him in the face.

“Gabriel. I'm so sorry.”

“why?” he asked, his voice was still hard

“I hit you, I ran away, I almost died. I messed up so much today.” you were crying at this point, Gabe gave a deep sign and held you close to his chest, wrapping both arms around you.

“I'm the one that needs to apologize, I almost let the one thing keeping me together walk out of my life.” his hand rubbed your back, “I promise, nothing like this will happen again y/n.” you nodded and held on to him tight like a child, you were safe and he planned to keep you safe.


	14. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM ALIVE AND POSTING, MAN I MISS THIS. IM GOING TO TRY TO FINISH FOR MYSELF AND FOR YA'LL

Its It's been over a week since the incident happened with you, Gabe and Jack, you stayed in your area, avoiding all questions or comments on the subject, Gabe would pop in daily to give you flowers, which you had nowhere to put them, he started noticing the hint and would have them on your bed after you were done work. This time when you got off he had Roses sent to you with a little black card with red writing ‘let's go out for dinner tomorrow, 7:00pm, meet me in the cargo bay. Love, Gabriel’ you smiled at the note but a sudden wave of horrible realization washed over you. “I don't own a dress….” you quickly picked up your phone and called Angela who picked up on the first ring, “Angela! I need your help!” 

“what's wrong?! Are you ok?!” the sound of heels were clacking on the floor, she was running.

“Gabe wants to take me on a date tomorrow and I don't have a dress!” the running stopped as you could hear her sigh.

“ok. I just need to help the new colleague Moira with some stuff in the lab and we can go out.” she said “but please, don't scare me like that again.”

\-------

An hour went by and Angela was at your door ready to go, you both went out to the parking lot and got a work rental car and drove into the city, the night was slowly approaching as you hope you could find a dress on such short notice, why would he make it tomorrow and not on a weekend? There was the fact that he could finally catch a break from paperwork and dealing with everyone he supervised, but you still were annoyed about it. About 20 minutes later you and Angela arrived at a little dress shop that looked more like it was for prom and teens but she assured you that there was something for you to find inside.

“hello hello there young ladies" the friendly little shop keeper said, she had to be about sixty years old with those big glasses that your grandma would wear, “what brings you in this time of night?”  
I  
You smiled and shrugged, “last minute dress shopping for a date.” 

“ah! I've got just the thing for you,” she beckoned you to follow her to the back of the shop and she digged around in a closet until she pulled out a slim fitting long black dress with red sequins and a open back. You mouth dropped at how gorgeous it looked, “t-there’s no w-way I could….” 

“it would look so good on you! Try it!” it Angela said as you were pushed into a fitting room, you sighed and stripped yourself, a few moments later you pulled back the curtain and two gasp followed.

“you look amazing!” Angela said looking over how the dress hugged your form.

“I knew I’d find the perfect dress for you!” the little old lady walked up to you and spun you around, “if if he doesn't want to marry after seeing you like this then you need to find another man.” 

You all laughed as you could imagine Gabe's stern serious face turn into a beaming blushing mess, “since I'm feeling grateful tonight, I'll discount it for you!” 

You thanked the lady as you returned to your fitting room and changed back into regular clothes.

You paid for your dress and left the shop, closing right after you and Angela left and drove back to base. It was 10pm already and you both were tired, “good night y/n, good luck on your date tomorrow, I'll come by to make sure everything is good before you go.”  
You nodded and walked toward your room, you swiped your card and immediately noticed something was off, for starters, you left the lights on before leaving. Secondly, someone was in your room, you had the sinking feeling of it being Jack as you reached for your gun behind your back. 

“are you really going to shoot me carino?” you sighed and turned on your light, Gabe was laying in your bed, dressed in only his underwear. 

“fucking christ, Gabe, why are you in here?” you didn't mind but you wanted to know what he was doing with the light off. He rose out of bed and you noticed the dark circles under his eyes, “haven't been sleeping?” you sat the dress on the counter and walked over to him. 

“there's nothing but paperwork and missions,” he sighed as he pulled you into his arms, “I haven't seen you in over a week, Blackwatch is doing so much stuff.” stuff you kissed him and stroked his head, “I can't wait to take you away from here one day.”

“one day, you won't have to deal with this, but you're strong and I love you Gabe, I really do.” he pulled you on top of him and kissed you, his lips tasted like mint and he smelled like the soap he always used.

“I love you too y/n" he said brushing some of your hair from your face, “are you going to cut it?” 

“haven't decided yet, not sure if I'm liking it yet” you ran your hands through your hair played with it, before you could tie it back, Gabe switched your positions on the bed, you didn't even realize you were face first with a pillow until you tried to move but your hands were pinned behind your back. “your reflexes got fast, what are you eating lately?” 

He chuckled as he playfully smacked your ass causing you to jolt, “I'm just more enhanced than you and personally, I like your hair long,” he gently grabbed your hair and pulled it, causing you to moan, “and I think you'll like it too.”

You could hear him smiling as he let go of your hair and slowly grinded himself against you, your body took no time to react to his motions as your panties started to soak with your wetness, he reached his hand around to undo your pants and pulled them away like they were nothing, leaving you only with your wet panties and shirt on. 

“getting wet for me already y/n? We haven't even started.” he used his index and middle fingers to rub up and down your covered slit, you bit you lip to fight back a moan rising in your throat, the rubbing continued until he made his way to your clit, giving it a few small strokes cause you to cry out for him. “Gabriel…. Please… Please don't…”

“Please don't what?” he asked cunningly “you're so cute when you make those noises for me, let me hear you y/n" he pulled your panties off to expose dripping cunt, he slowly pressed two fingers into you as he began a rhythmic pumping motion.

You turned into a moaning mess under him, you tried to pull your arms to grip the sheets but you couldn't make the effort, “Just fuck me already!” you cried, he pulled his fingers out and pulled on your hair.

“telling what to do? Baby, you're the one under me, let me take control tonight, I did have a long day" he swiftly thrusted into you, getting the loudest moan possible from you, “what a sexy noise coming from a sexy woman, keep moaning for me carino~” 

His hip making contact with you, causing the most sound from both of you, “p-please, make me cum Gabe…” you moaned, causing a few grunts from him, you knew he was getting closer to his release. 

“trust me y/n…. Making you cum first is what I intend to do…” he was breathing heavy and his thrust because more erratic and faster, heat was building up in your core, it was driving you crazy, you felt like your body was on fire. “cum for me carino, that's an order.” with a few final thrust and Gabe pulling your hair, it was enough to send you over the edge, “GABE!” he had you crying and shaking in your orgasm. “fuck! God damn!” He soon followed after with a low growl, a growl you never heard before, almost in a demonic sort of way. You didn't pay it any mind as you both were collapsed in bed, he wrapped the sheets around both of you and pulled you close.

“was I too rough with you y/n?” he started to feel bad for the hair pulling, it made you laugh a little. 

“no, it was magical.” you smiled and kissed him, “we need to sleep, we have a busy day and night ahead.” 

You soon passed out in his embrace, he watched until you fell asleep, you had the strangest dream, you could have sworn he had red eyes and black smoke creeping it's way from the side of his lips.


End file.
